Always, No Matter What
by Sofie Rose
Summary: Pitch has done it. He has finally managed to turn Jack into his son, AKA The Nightmare Prince. The Guardians have no choice but to bring them down. But how do the Guardians feel about fighting Jack even though he doesn't remember them? And how much do Pitch and Ice actually know?Where a family remembers,and what they have to go through to defeat a new enemy.
1. Prolouge

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK" All the guardians shouted. Jack was standing in the globe room where there was supposed to be a meeting but instead there was music and balloons. "Wow guys" Jack laughed. "You did all of this for me?". Bunny walked up to him, and gave him a light whack upside the head. "Of course, we did ya gumby" he said smiling. Jack had been with the guardians for over thirty years and while they always celebrated his birthday, this was the first time they threw him a surprise party._

 _Jack smiled. "Thanks guys. This is incredible" he said. "Now what games do you have in store?"_

 _The guardians spent the rest of the day playing games, teasing each other and eating cake. (Except for Tooth who didn't want to ruin her teeth)_

 _When it was time for presents, the Guardians gave Jack a present they've all been working on for a while._

 _It was a ring, but it was very beautiful and special. The band was a normal silver but the centerpiece was circular and was made out of what seemed like a mixture of diamond and quartz. Engraved in the stone was a Christmas ornament, a tooth, a swirl, an Easter egg, and a snowflake in between all of them._

 _Jack was speechless. "Wow" he managed. "Thanks guys." He put the ring on his index finger "I'll treasure it always"_

 _The Guardians chuckled "You're welcome Sweet Tooth" Tooth said giving him a hug in which North, Sandy, and (eventually) Bunny joined in._

 _Jack kept his word and he almost never removed the ring. It was there every time he was playing, partying, or just hanging out with his friends who eventually became his family._

 _For a long time, the Guardians were happy. North had become a father to Jack and Tooth became his mother. Sandy was the fun uncle, and Bunny was the brother. They all spent a lot more time with each other and shared a number of laughs._

 _But that couldn't last forever…_

* * *

 **This is a prologue it's suppose to be short. It will get better. I know this is kinda crappy. Please like!  
**


	2. Possessed

The guardians were fighting Pitch again, and they were seemingly winning.

"Ha!" Jack yelled as he froze another group of Nightmares.

"Bloody Show Pony" Bunny shouted. He hit a nightmare with his boomerangs.

"You're just jealous because I can disintegrate more fearlings then you Cottontail" Jack laughed.

"Jealous? Of you? Yeah sure, keep dreaming Frostbite!" Bunny hit another fearling.

"I don't have to. It's already happened"

"Boys!" Tooth shouted over the noise, "Fight when we're done"

"Listen to Tooth" North said, slicing a group of nightmares. He was so busy fighting the group he didn't notice a fearling coming up on him. Luckily, Jack did.

"North WATCH OUT" he yelled and right in the nick of time, froze the fearling. North turned to Jack. "Thanks, мой мальчик"

"No problem North" Jack said.

The Guardians continued fighting the fearlings and nightmares until there were little to none left.

"Give up Pitch" Jack said, his staff still pointing at the Nightmare King. "It's over"

Pitch looked shocked and scared "Yes, I believe it is. It was stupid of me to think I could beat you Guardians. So, let me just do **THIS** " his fake scared look quickly turned into a sneer as a huge group fearlings flew towards Jack and went around, over, and _inside_ him. They somehow even managed to pull his staff out of his hands.

Before the Guardians could run to him, an even larger group of Nightmares blocked them and held them in place.

As Jack got more surrounded by shadows, he felt the fearlings go inside him, and suddenly, he felt pain. Pain like he never felt before. Pain twisting and changing him. He let out a scream of agony. He clutched his head as the fearlings whispered to him. _Don't fight the fear Frost_ they whispered _you will soon lead us._

"NO" he screamed. His eyes wandered to his ring. He yanked the ring off his hand and held it closely to his chest. He tried to remember the fun times with the guardians. He tried to remember how much he loved them. But the fearlings wouldn't let him feel love. However even though it didn't help the pain, the memories made him feel less scared.

Unfortunately, the fearlings noticed.

With a hiss, the closest fearling knocked the ring out of Jacks hand.

Without a source of comfort, Jacks restraining weakened majorly and he knew he would lose himself to the fearlings and Pitch. He never felt so terrified. He would hurt kids and possibly adults. The world would fear him. He would lose his family. And he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

With some of his last remaining strength, he managed to look up. There, through the swarm of fearlings, he saw the Guardians. He saw the terror and panic in all of their faces. He saw _fear_ in their eyes.

He looked at his family with sorrow and regret. He was sorry, and he loved them. Somehow, he knew they knew.

He heard Pitch say softly "Don't fight the fear Jack"

Jack weakly glared at Pitch before another wave of pain crashed upon him causing him to shut his eyes tightly, and let out another scream.

His head was now overfilled by dark thoughts. The fearlings whispered in his head _they don't love you. They'd kick you out the second they'd get the chance._ _  
_

_"NO"_ he thought. _  
_

_Yes, they do Jack Frost. They only use you. They hate you. The world hates you._ They whispered.

Suddenly. All Jack could feel was rage. Rage, he never felt before. With the fearlings controlling his emotions, he believed his family didn't love him. He believed Jamie regretted being able to see him. He believed Sandy had died as an excuse to get away from him. He believed the Guardians were only being nice as an act to lower his guard.

Soon, the pain dimmed, and slowly disappeared. He felt the rage, madness, and darkness overcome him. He felt his body change. He felt the fear coming off the Guardians, and he _loved_ it. He felt his eyes relax, a smile come across his lips. He realized he was several feet in the air.

"Rise my Nightmare Prince" he heard. He then knew who he was. He knew his master. And he knew what he was supposed to do. And he was more powerful than ever. With a dark laugh he opened his eyes.

He didn't even remember what love, hope, wonder or joy felt like.

* * *

 **Yes I know. Longer chapters. The next one will definitely be longer, although may not come as quick. Thanks to all of those who faved or followed! Also sorry if you get 2 alerts I accidentally deleted this chapter the first time.  
**

 **Yellowmiki98: OMG thank you so much! I'm so happy you like it!**


	3. Getting away

The Guardians watched as The Fearlings surrounded Jack. They all ran/ flew to him but were blocked by a large group of Nightmares.

As they battled the nightmares, they heard a scream from the cyclone of Fearlings.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled slicing through the nightmares. It didn't take long for them to battle past the nightmares but by the time they did, Jack was way past saving. But… he was already past saving the minute the fearlings went inside him.

It killed them that Jack, _their_ Jack was suffering, and all they could do was stare. The last time they felt this scared was the when Pitch almost succeeded in 2012. What broke them the most was when Jack through the fearlings, Jack looked at them. And it was the message in that look, that brought tears to their eyes.

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you._

"Don't fight the fear Jack" Pitch said softly, smiling at the winter spirit. He turned his evil smile to the Guardians barley noticing the weak glare Jack was giving him.

Suddenly, Jack let out another scream making the Guardians gasp. He and the fearlings then rose up off the ground. Pitch hopped on his own cloud of darkness and flew up with them.

In the air, the Guardians saw Pitch slowly make his way to the cyclone of fearlings. When he was only inches away he whispered, "Rise my Nightmare Prince"

Inside the cyclone, a dark laugh was heard and the whole cyclone exploded reveling what had become of their winter spirit.

His skin was now a lot paler then usual and had a grey tinge to it. His eyes, usually bright blue, were dimmer and instead of holding mischief and joy, they held madness, darkness, and coldness. The frost on his hoodie was now black. His hair was still white, but it had dark grey, shadow like streaks in it. his teeth (much to Tooth's horror) were now pointed and sharp.

He was smiling madly and looking at the guardians with a dangerous look.

All the Guardians could do was stare.

"Uh guys" Bunny said nervously looking at the staff. Tooth gasped when she saw it. North and Sandy's jaws dropped.

The staff was charcoal black and it was shaking. After a few seconds, it started crumbling and soon turned to dust.

When the Guardians looked back up, Jack was laughing again. He then stopped and looked at Pitch. "My first action father?"

The guardians gasped at those words. Even Pitch seemed a little surprised. But he soon shook it off and smiled darkly. "Oh, please Jack" he said. He looked at North "Call me dad"

Jack smiled "Ok. What's my first action dad?"

North felt as if he was punched in the gut. Jack usually called _him_ dad. Sure, it wasn't all the time, but it was starting to happen a lot more often to the point where North hoped it would. He viewed Jack as his son, and loved him like one. It felt so awful to see Jack called _Pitch_ dad.

His fellow Guardians noticed and gave him sad looks. They knew if must have hurt when Jack said that. Tooth rubbed his back to comfort him though it didn't do too much.

Pitch grinned "Destroy the Guardians, _son"_

Jack nodded his head. "You got it" he turned to the Guardians and raised both hands below at the Guardians.

Bunny noticed when Jacks hands started to glow.

"Run" he whispered. He started to back off and yelled "RUN" he shoved the guardians away from Jack and Pitch.

Jack let his first blast of power down at the Guardians and almost hit Bunny, but he managed to move away right on the of time.

The guardians watched as the blast turned into knife sharp spikes that looked like a light touch could make you bleed. What was alarming being the spikes were black on the tips.

Jack then sent another blast down at the Guardians, which they were luckily to doge.

"RUN" Bunny yelled. This time, the Guardians took off.

"Go!" North shouted "Go, go, GO!"

The Guardians were running and flying as fast as their wings/legs would let them while also dodging the ice blasts which Jack got the hang of and were now going down on them like rain except only 2 blasts at a time.

Unfortunately, when you're running from an expert snowball thrower, you're bound to get hit.

Tooth screamed when she felt an ice blast hit her wings and fell to the ground. Luckily no spikes got into them.

Bunny turned when he heard someone scream. "Tooth!" he yelled. He quickly ran back and helped her up on her feet and avoided touching the dark spikes on her wings. Then they both took off running. It was a little hard since Tooth had trouble walking, let alone running, but they made it.

Soon, they made it safely to the sleigh. But they weren't good just yet. Jack was still shooting ice blasts on them.

"Hya!" North yelled. The reindeer took off top speed. Bunny didn't even cower out.

For a minute, the ice blasts stopped. The Guardians looked back to see Jack flying after them.

"Guys!" Tooth yelled "he's catching up on us!"

It was true. Jack was getting a lot closer to the sleigh.

The sleigh suddenly jolted causing the guardians to almost fall off their seats. They looked back to see ice spiked on the back of the sleigh.

Another ice blast came and hit a reindeer on the leg causing it to panic. It started kicking and making sounds of pain.

North quickly pulled out a snow globe.

"North Pole workshop!" he yelled. He threw it and the portal opened up.

"Come on just a little farther" he whispered.

Jack threw another ice blast. This one hit the wing of the sleigh.

With tons of luck, the sleigh made it through the portal and it closed just before Jack could get in. Unfortunately, due to the many ice hits, and the injured reindeer, the sleigh was now very unstable and it was half falling.

"Buckle up my friends we're having bumpy landing!" North shouted.

"THERE ARE NO BLOODY SEATBELTS!" Bunny yelled back. Before North could say anything else, the sleigh took a dive causing all of the Guardians to scream. (or in Sandy's case, silently scream)

"PREPARE FOR LANDING!" North screamed.

With luck, the reindeer were able to last long enough to make it to the ledge of the entrance before the sleigh crashed causing the Guardians to fall out of their seats.

When they recovered, they checked on each other.

"Tooth you ok?"

"I'm fine Bunny, just a little frozen. North?"

"Sleighs kapoot, but I'm fine. Sandy, how are you?"

Sandy nodded his head

"Good. Everyone's fine. We alert yetis ya?"

The reindeer had the sharp ice spikes on his lower right leg and his other legs were badly scratched up from the kicking. Tooth's wings were also covered in ice spikes, and were very numb by now.

A group of medical yetis quickly came over and put the injured reindeer on a stretcher and carried him off.

"To the globe room. We put your wings by fire ya? Melt the ice and warm them up" North said. "We figure out how to fix Jack there"

Sandy helped Tooth out of the sleigh. "Yeah. Good idea North" she said.

With some difficulty, the three guardians were able to get Tooth to the globe room.

As they sat by the fire, they talked on how they would save the frost teen. "What are we going to do?" Tooth asked, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I don't know Tooth" Bunny said.

"Same here old friend" North said.

Sandy shook his head. He then noticed the moon shining through the open part of the North Pole. He pointed it to the Guardians. Unfortunately, they did not notice.

"We could try talking to him" Tooth suggested.

"I don't think that will work shelia. A chat never worked with fearlings." Bunny said.

Sandy continued pointing to the moon and trying to get his fellow guardians attention. This was always so frustrating! He then spotted an elf walking by, and picked it up. He then shook it ringing its bell catching the attention of the Guardians.

When he finally had the Guardians attention, he grumpily pointed to the moon.

"Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say anything?" North said.

Sandy felt the sand come out of his ears.

"Been years old friend. So, please tell us, what can we do?" North asked.

The moon shone over a spot on the floor glowing brighter and brighter until the guardian's ad to either look away or close their eyes. When they were able to look back, there was a stone staff with a blue ice orb on top

Then the moon shone over another latch in the floor. This time, a flat crystal came up and as the moon beams shone through a white crystal and a voice was heard.

 _My dearest Guardians_ Tsars Lunars voice was soft and kind. Yet, it was regretful and full of sorrow " _I bring bad news…"_

Manny's voice hesitated for a moment. He knew this would be very hard on the Guardians. Their postures had already slunk at the last words. But they had to know. He just hated being the one to hurt them. _"There is no way to turn Jack Frost back into the spirit he was."_

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMM. (Doges rocks). Don't kill me! If you kill me I won't be able to update! AAH (rock almost hits her) OH and I give a HUGE shout out to Yellowmiki98! She has mentioned and urged her readers to read this story! Thank you so much Yelowmiki! Please check out her many wonderful stories (especially fighting fear) and make sure to review. Until next time Flowers! (Runs away from the rocks)**

 **Reviews for Reviews**

 **Yellowmiki98: You are so sweet and amazing! Your review really made my day! Your reviews are plenty!**

 **Rin Yaboku Shiota: I'm so glad you liked it! I thought the beginning was crappy but I guess not. Don't worry I'll try not to rush it.**

 **HikariCruz: Thanks for the tip! It really came in handy! I hope you liked this one!**


	4. Mannys comforting and plan

_Manny's voice hesitated for a moment. He knew this would be very hard on the Guardians. Their posters had already slunk on the last words. But they had to know. He just hated being the one to hurt them. "There is no way to turn Jack Frost back into the spirit he was."_

He heard the gasps of the other guardians. "No" Tooth whispered, "There must be some way to turn him back."

Manny sighed sadly _"I'm afraid not my dear Tooth. Jack Frost has been turned in to the Nightmare Prince soon to be known as Ice Shadowfrost. He is now a son of Pitch. He and the Boogeyman will soon turn the world into a place of fear and frost if not stopped._

"What about winter?" Bunny asked.

" _Mother Nature will take care of it until we can get a new winter spirit"_ Manny said.

The Guardians were silent. Manny knew what they were feeling. They were feeling denial and sadness not wanting to lose their child.

 _"The staff"_ he continued, a moonbeam shining on the staff which was still on the floor " _will weaken him. All you need to do is put the ice orb on his head and it will weaken him temporarily. When that happens, you will be able to battle against Pitch and easily win. He is still much too weak to battle against you all by himself. When he's defeated, take Jack to Antarctica and use the staff to… uh…pin him to an iceberg. You can do that by holding him down to the iceberg then touching his hands and feet with the orb. That will make blue ice spread across pinning him down to the iceberg…forever... or a few centuries at the least."_

The Guardians were still silent. They all looked away except Sandy, who was just staring in disbelief. Manny knew they were processing what was going on. They lost their child to Pitch, with no way to get him back, and now they had to battle him like an enemy and contain him alone in Antarctica forever. Manny knew it must have hurt because leaving him alone was something they promised him they'd never do.

He also knew they were in denial. They didn't want to do this to the winter spirit. They wanted to find another way. It has been fifty three years they have all been together, but they've only been a family for about twenty. They wanted to argue back, but they couldn't. They knew for a long time it's impossible to turn a fearling or possessed spirit back into a kid. He just confirmed it.

Still, it was a lot to take in.

 _"Hey, hey"_ he soothed _"This isn't Jack. This is a creature of darkness. He wants to bring fear to the children and adults. He isn't the snarky but kind prankster we have all grown to love"_

North looked up, his eyes misty "I guess. Alright Manny, we'll do it." his voice cracked on the last words.

Manny saw the other Guardians hesitantly nod their heads, blinking rapidly as if trying to hold back tears. Manny knew they probably were.

 _"I want to thank you Guardians"_ MiM suddenly said " _Jack had always wanted a family. It's odd really, he was a spirit of the cold, but he longed for warmth. I believe if he hadn't loved the kids so much, his loneliness would have made him colder. But he didn't let it get to him. He gave hundreds of kids three hundred years' worth of fun before he became a Guardian, and he gave hundreds of kid's fun in the last fifty years. He got the family he deserved."_

" _He had a caring Father who always made him feel like he belonged"_ the voice seemed to be directed at North and a moonbeam touched him.

" _A loving mother who always had time for him and gave him the attention he needed"_ the moonbeam moved to Tooth.

" _A great Uncle who always listened when he needed someone to talk to"_ the moonbeam moved to Sandy.

" _And an amazing brother who always looked out for him"_ the moonbeam moved to Bunnymund.

" _You have been an amazing family to him and each other. I know it will be hard to let him go, but you will all have each other to help you through it. Plus, you will always have his memories with you, and he will always be in your hearts."_

The Guardians smiled, feeling slightly comforted by Manny's words. Up in the moon, Manny smiled back, though still sad. They were being strong about it, not questioning anything but Manny knew there was still great sorrow and grief eating at them. He himself was feeling it. Even though he had barley spoken to the boy, he still loved him. He had watched Jack for a very long time. It felt so harsh to do this to him. It felt worse to give this feeling to the Guardians. He was happy he could comfort them a little.

"Thanks mate" Bunny said.

" _It's not a problem dear Bunnymund. I should let you all know now. Jack doesn't remember any feeling of joy or love. He doesn't remember the good memories. He most likely doesn't remember what you think him of, but he might. It would be strange if he doesn't remember anything good, but he remembers that some of you think of him as a nephew, son or brother. Anyway, if he does happen to know, he will most likely use this against you. Be careful. Whatever you do, don't let him get to you."_

"Ok Manny" Tooth said, "We won't" the rest of the Guardians nodded.

 _"Good. I truly am sorry how this had to end. Jack Frost was a remarkable boy."_ Manny said sadly. _"See him where it all happened tomorrow. Now get some rest my dear Guardians. I wish you all the best of luck"_ With that, the crystal went dim and Manny's voice went silent.

For a minute, the whole pole was dead silent.

"Go home and get some rest my friends" North then said quietly, his voice cracking "We meet tomorrow."

With nothing to say, the three other guardians nodded and headed to their homes. Knowing the battle to come.

 **WOO! ANOTHER chapter! I am on fire! Ok so, now we shall go on to more fluffy moments. The next four chapters will be full of it! We shall do Tooth, North, Sandy, Bunny. Sound good? I don't know when they'll come up but it will defiantly be soon. Then, after we're done with our fluffy parts, we shall go on to the BATTLE between Guardians & Ice Shadowfrost! OMM I'm so excited! Lastly, if it seems a little rushed sorry. I'm doing this on purpose though. It captures how the Guardians are handling it. One day their playing, the next, they have to leave a family member in Antarctica. Until next time Flowers!**

 **Reviews for Reviews**

 **Yellowmik98: You're very welcome for the reviews! Your stories deserve all of em! You'll have to see if Jack will be restored. Lastly, you'll have to see what happens to the ring later! ;)**


	5. Memories with Jack- A Mother

Tooth flew to her palace holding back tears. She was still taking in what Manny had told them. They had _fight_ with Jack _and_ pin him _alone_ in Antarctica.

It all happened so quick. Just yesterday she was laughing on how Bunny and Jack were playing a game of tag in the warren. (Seriously. _TAG._ _WITH BUNNY_ )

She went to her palace and called up her fairies "Girls" she called. All the fairies stopped and looked at her. She tried her best to swallow the lump in her throat. She took a deep breath.

"Jack Frost won't be with us soon."

Several of the fairies gasped. Some shook their heads in denial.

"He was corrupted by the fearlings and turned into a Nightmare Prince" she continued, voice cracking. This was harder on her then she could ever imagine. Her fairies noticed. They felt terribly sad to. Jack had always brought so much fun when he visited. He used to play with them on breaks and they would lose track of time. Then Tooth would come looking for them, then they would be getting her involved and she would decide she needed a break from work then they'd all have fun.

"Tomorrow, we'll have to pin him down in Antarctica… forever" she choked on the last words desperately holding back tears now.

More gasps from the fairies were heard. A little squeak was heard. They all wanted to know why but they knew the answer. They dealt with Pitch before in the Dark Ages. They knew the destruction he caused after possessed by the fearlings. If the same thing happened with Jack, he would do the same if not worse.

Still, it was so hard to take it all in. No fairy wanted to accept it. They all just lowered their small heads and continued their work.

Tooth watched as her fairies continued their work with their heads bowed. Now she knew she was going to start crying.

"Baby Tooth" she called.

A sad Baby Tooth flew up to her, tears falling down the small fairy's eyes. Tooth wiped the tears from her daughter's face. "Shh it's alright Baby" Tooth said, even though she knew it wasn't. Baby Tooth was Jacks best friend and Tooth knew the fairy absolutely loved Jack.

Baby Tooth gave her mother's cheek a hug which Tooth returned. "I need you to run this palace for a bit alright?" Tooth gently asked when they pulled away.

Baby Tooth nodded her head and dried any remaining tears. She then flew off giving teeth locations to her sisters.

When she was sure nobody was watching, Tooth flew off to her chambers as fast as her wings would carry her.

When she got to her room, she quickly closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. Her willpower not to cry finally crumbled, and she buried her face in between her curled legs and arms silently crying.

When she felt a little better, she got up from the door and went over to her dresser. There she saw a picture of her and Jack. She was laughing and Jack was in a pile of snow that went up to his shoulders. He was also laughing. She remembered this moment.

 _"Jackson Overland Frost get back here" Tooth shouted playfully. Jack had convinced her to take one night off so she could relieve herself of some of the stress. It was technically just her and Jack hanging out in Burgess having fun and Jack had just hit her in the face with a snowball. Now she was trying to get her "revenge"._

 _"Sorry Tooth" Jack laughed. "No can do" he continued flying as fast as he could with Tooth right at his heels._

 _"Fly, fly, as fast as you can," he teased/taunted "You can't catch me I'm the snowball-oof!" he yelped when he collided with an electrical cord, and fell into the snow._

 _Tooth gasped and flew down to where Jack had landed. "Jack!" she cried. "Oh my moon are you OK?!"_

 _Jack just laughed "I'm fine Tooth"_

 _Tooth continued to worry "Are you sure? You're not hurt or anything? Does your head feel fine? Maybe we should have North check you out."_

 _"Mom!" Jack laughed. "I'm fine!" he stood up. "See?"_

 _Tooth stared at him "You-you just called me mom."_

 _Jack froze_ **(absolutely no pun intended).** " _well, uuh" his face turned red "You're always mothering me so it fits."_

 _Tooth stared. She didn't know if Jack was joking or if he meant it. Either way, it felt kind of nice to hear Jack call her that._

 _She decided to pretend it was a joke. "Well then. If I'm your mother then…" she grabbed him by the arm and yanked him to the nearest tree surprising Jack "hey, hey, hey! What's going on?" he asked looking nervous._

 _Tooth didn't respond. She just forced Jack in a seating position before going back a foot hovering an inch above the ground, standing straight with her hands on her hips and wearing a stern expression._

 _"You scared me young man! Never pull a stunt like that again. Instead, look where you're going. What if you had gotten hurt and I wasn't there hmm?"_

 _Jack stared at her with his jaw open. He then seemed to catch on and wore a guilty look. "I'm sorry mother darling. I promise to never do that again."_

 _Both Jack and Tooth were silent before bursting out laughing._

 _"Oh moon, that was funny" Tooth said laughing._

 _"It was!" Jack agreed "But," he turned serious "You really are kind of like a mother Tooth"_

 _Tooth stopped laughing. "Really?"_

 _Jack nodded "Really"_

 _"A mother?"_

 _"Yes. You do have like a thousand daughters"_

 _Tooth hesitated "If you like I can also have a son"_

 _Jack looked at her surprised. "Me?"_

 _Tooth grew a little nervous "If you like"_

 _She was surprised when Jack got up then gave her a hug. "I would really like that" he said softly. Tooth smiled and hugged him back. She felt a warm feeling bloom in her chest. She had a son!_

Tooth smiled at the memory. She remembered how happy all the fairies were when they found out they were now related to Jack Frost. Especially Baby Tooth.

 _"So, do I like… call you mom now?" Jack asked after they pulled back._

 _Tooth laughed "You can call me whatever you want Sweet Tooth… as long as it's nice" she added._

 _Jack let out a laugh._

 _"Oh! I almost forgot." Tooth said smirking. She went down a made a snowball. When it was done she tossed it, missing Jack about five feet above him._

 _"Ha! You missed!"_

 _Tooth's smirk grew. "I wasn't aiming for you sweetie"_

 _Jacks face turned confused. "You what?" he glanced up "Crap." Just like that, everything below his shoulders was buried in snow._

 _Tooth exploded laughing. "HAHAHA oh now THAT'S revenge HAHA"_

 _Jack looked grumpy "Alright you got me. Man, I can't believe I was bested by my own mother. Tooth! It's not that funny!"_

 _Tooth continued laughing, barely being able to breathe. "It's very funny sweetheart"_

 _Jack was grumpy for about five more seconds before he joined in on the laughter._

 _At the time, they didn't know Sandy saw the whole thing with a camera…_

Tooth felt fresh tears coming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Sweet Tooth" she whispered.

* * *

 **Was that fluffy or what? Next stop, Father North! Until next time Flowers!**

 **Reviews for reviews**

 **Yellowmiki98: I am so glad thou liked it! I hoped thee liked this! (Bursts out laughing) HAHAHAHAHA! I love old talk! Anywho I really liked your last chapter.  
**


	6. Memories with Jack- Finally a Father

North watched as his yetis sharpened his swords and the elves prepare for battle tomorrow. He hated this. Jack was his son! Well, not biologically but North loved him like one.

After the day's events, he went into his workroom telling everyone he didn't want to be bothered.

He closed the door behind his back and walked up to his working table. He started working on a new toy to get his mind off what was to come.

He was almost done when suddenly, something caught his eye. He reached behind a pile of tools to pull out a frameless photograph. It was him and Jack laughing and hugging each other, yet this picture held a very treasured memory.

 _"Hey North" Jack greeted._

 _"Hello Jack" North said. Ever since the battle with Pitch, Jack had practically moved in the workshop. He had his own room and everything, but he mostly just wandered around admiring the new toys._

 _"Hey, I was… umm, wondering something" Jack said. North could have swore he detected a hint of nervousness._

 _"What is it you're wondering?" North asked._

 _"CanIhelpyouwiththetoys?" Jack said quickly._

 _"Something happened to the toys?" North asked, "What happened? Did one of the elves get to them? Gah! I hate it when it happens. Move out of way" he stood up and headed to the door._

 _"No! I uh mean no. Nothing happened to the toys." Jack said quickly. "I, uh… was wondering, if I could help you with the toys?" Jacks voice got quieter for every word._

 _North stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing._

 _Jack just looked at him uncomfortably "Ha-ha yeah, yeah I know, I was just asking. So… I think I'll go now" he was about to leave when North put his hand on Jack's shoulder._

 _"No, my boy" North said, still laughing a little. "I was laughing because you could have just asked without being nervous. Of course, you can help my friend."_

 _Jacks face stretched into a smile. "Really?"_

 _North nodded in response._

 _"Now, let's get working my boy. Toys won't make themselves" North said happily walking back to his desk._

 _"All you do is grab a big block of ice and use this" he picked up a chainsaw_ **(I think it's a chainsaw)** _and started sawing the ice. When he was done, the ice was now a little ice teddy bear._

 _"Pretty simple my-" he was cut off by a chainsaw noise. He looked next to him to see Jack working on a block of ice with another chainsaw._

 _"So, what do you think?" Jack asked when he put down the chainsaw._

 _North gaped. Jack had just made an angel. The designs on her dress and wings swirled around in a spectacular way._

 _"Jack, this is amazing" North said in awe. "How did you do this?"_

 _Jack shrugged. "I'm a winter spirit. Ice is kinda my life" he grinned "Hey that kind of rhymes"_

 _North laughed. "Well, we should get back hmm?"_

 _Jack gave a chuckle "Yeah we should"_

North smiled. He remembered they worked for at least three hours before they decided to take a break.

 _"Well, we worked for quite a while. I say break no?" North asked when he was done with a train._

 _"Yeah. Good idea North" Jack said._

 _They put down their chainsaws, left the workroom and made their way to the kitchen._

 _"So, Jack" North said. They were now sitting down at the kitchen table and snacking on a platter of cookies._

 _"Yeah North?" Jack said munching on a cookie._

 _"Did you have fun?"_

 _"Oh yeah I did! Who knew shaving ice could be so fun! And with you no less! Seriously, you're like the father I never had-oh" Jack clamped his hand over his mouth._

 _North stared at him. He had seen Jack as his son ever since he became a guardian. To know Jack thought of him like a father? It was one the best things he's ever heard._

 _Jack didn't seem to like how North was staring at him. "Uh, I'm sorry, that slipped out. Can we pretend I never said tha-ah!" he let out a surprise cry when North pulled him in a hug._

 _"You can be my son if you want." North said._

 _Jack seemed surprise. "Seriously?"_

 _North let out a laugh "Yes"_

 _His smile grew when he felt Jack hugging him back._

 _"So, I asked this to Tooth and I'm asking this to you: do I call you dad now oorrrrrrr…"_

 _North chuckled "You can call me whatever you like son… as long as it's nice"_

 _Jack laughed "That's almost exactly what Tooth said"_

 _"I'm pretty sure that was."_

 _"So, should we get back to the toys?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _As they walked back to the workroom, they heard the sound of a chainsaw coming from it. They looked at each other for a split second and ran to the room to find elves chain sawing HUGE blocks of ice scattering the shavings everywhere._

 _Both Jack and North ran over and with some effort got the elves out of the room and turned off the chainsaws._

 _"Well, that just happened" Jack said. He looked at North and started laughing._

 _"What?" North asked, confused. He then looked down to realize he was head to toe covered in ice shavings._

 _But… so was Jack._

 _"Talk about a white Christmas" Jack chuckled._

 _North raised his eyebrow and gestured to Jacks body._

 _"Oh" Jack said looking down at his clothes._

 _He and North looked at each other for a second before they burst out laughing. North subconsciously wrapped his arm around Jack. He noticed a few seconds later but didn't remove it. He even let out a small gasp when he felt Jack hug him back._

 _"We both look like walking snow people" Jack laughed._

 _"Indeed son" North agreed._

 _"Love ya dad" Jack said softly._

 _Norths eyes widened but before he could reply, a bright flash came from the window._

 _Both he and Jack looked towards the window._

 _"SANDY!"_

North laughed, tears unknowingly running down his face. Ever since then Jack had really treated him like his dad. Even though the title wasn't all the time, it was getting there.

"я тоже тебя люблю son" he whispered.

* * *

 **Another fluffy heartbreaking chapter by yours truly! :D Who hear loves father North? I certainly do! Can you believe I did this in less then 24 hours? Next up, Uncle Sandy! Until next time flowers!**

 **я тоже тебя люблю= I love you too. (Who's crying now?)**

 **Yellowmiki98: (Takes blue award) Thank ye very much! Now thy have an insight on how North feels. These next few chapters are going to be fluffy!  
**


	7. Memories with Jack- Uncle Sandy

Sandy quickly gave out dreams to the kids then flew to his Sandcastle. He didn't know what to think, feel, or do.

He flew to his castle and went to his room. There he just sat and processed what was going on. He did nothing. He just sat there.

He sat and sat until something caught his eye. A photo album. With much hesitation, he went over and picked it up. He opened it and looked at the pictures.

Some were copies of the pictures he took of Jack with North, Tooth, or Bunny. Others were pictures of him and Jack having fun.

One picture, he was especially fond of. It was him and Jack with big smiles. In the background were three angry Guardians running towards them. The picture was crooked because the camera was tilted when it was taken.

 _"Come on Sandy. This will be so great!" Jack quietly laughed._

 _Sandy gave him a mischievous look. This would indeed be great. Somehow, Jack had managed to get Sandy to help him with a prank, and now they were both excided._

 _They were now hiding in Bunny's warren waiting for the others to arrive._

 _"Where is everyone?" Bunny asked. he had been sitting on a picnic blanket for more than an hour now and nobody had shown up._

 _"Well, while everyone's late I might as well get more carrots" Bunny said and walked off._

 _Jack and Sandy held back a smile. They had secretly placed worms in Tooth's palace, penguins in Norths Workshop, and now…_

 _"WHAT THE BLOODY H #$" Bunny yelled._

 _They had placed rabbits in Bunny's warren. Not a lot compared to the size of the warren but since there is only one vegetable garden (a big one at that.) they were all bundled up in that area munching away._

 _Jack and Sandy couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing._

 _Bunny looked up at the tree they had been hiding in._

 _"YOU TWO?"_

 _"Sorry Bunny" Jack laughed. "But we gotta go." With that he and Sandy flew off. They didn't go far as Bunny probably thought, they just went to another hiding place to wait for their next strike._

 _Before Bunny could go after them, the other Guardians came in._

 _"Sorry we're late Bunny" Tooth apologized. "There were a bunch of worms in my palace and I needed to get them out"_

 _"Same. Except there were Penguins in workshop" North said, "So sorry we late my friend"_

 _"Well, while you're here, you can help me get those two blokes who put these rabbits in here."_

 _"Well who are they?" Tooth asked._

 _Before Bunny could answer, huge amounts of honey were dumped on them causing them all to yell out._

 _"WHAT THE-AH!" when an even bigger amount of glitter was dumped on him._

 _When the sparkles cleared, all the Guardians (minus him and Jack) were now sparkly, sticky, pretty, and angry._

 _Sandy and Jack couldn't hold back their laughter this time._

 _The three Guardians looked up and glared at them. Before they could say anything though, Sandy and Jack had flown off._

 _Sandy barley heard Bunny whisper "Get them."_

 _"Well" Jack said once they were a good distance away from the Guardians "That was fun."_

 _Sandy nodded his head in agreement._

 _"Hey, do you have your camera?"_

 _Sandy nodded again and pulled it out._

 _"Selfie?"_

 _Sandy hesitated. The Guardians were still after them, and would most likely be here any second._

 _"Come on, we have time." Jack urged._

 _Sandy thought for a minute then slowly nodded, and put the camera in front of them. Jack kneeled down._

 _"Alright Uncle Sandy, smile in three, two-"_

 _"There they are!" they heard Bunny yell._

 _"-one" they both smiled and took the selfie. Only then did Sandy notice he was holding the camera crookedly. Oh well._

 _They both turned to see the other sparkly Guardians getting dangerously close to them. "now we shall run for our lives Uncle Sandy." Jack said before he and Sandy raced off._

Sandy silently laughed at the memory.

He remembered they eventually went back and Jack had gotten quite the scolding from North and Tooth. He remembered he stood up for Jack, telling them that he was just being him and a kids gotta have a little fun. His words/symbols calmed the adoptive parents down and when they left, Jack had given him a hug and whispered, " _Thanks Sandy"_

Ever since then, he was there for Jack when he needed someone to talk to, someone to listen, or just someone to help him out with pranks.

He really saw Jack as a nephew type of figure, and he knew Jack saw him as an uncle.

He hugged the album to his chest not noticing the golden sand tears cascading down him face in a single trail down his cheeks.

* * *

 **Alright this was a lot shorter and not nearly fluffy then I wanted. Sorry bout that. Good news, the next one will be brotherly Bunny so I'm defiantly excited. I hope you still find this a little funny though. Sandy taking selfies with Jack with three angry guardians in the background is funny right? Please Read, review, fave, and follow! Until next time Flowers!**

 **Yellowmiki98: You are very welcome for the review! I'm so happy you like this!**


	8. Memories with Jack- Brotherly Fun

Bunny went to his warren in silence, not even thinking about tomorrow or Jack. He couldn't. Not without feeling a bubble of guilt, dread, or sadness in his stomach.

Once he was there, he buried himself in his work painting his eggs, watering his plants, picking carrots, and painting more eggs.

With all that work, he didn't get to his burrow until nightfall. Even then he got a feeling of guilt and sadness every time his mind wandered off to Jack.

He went over to his nest and laid down trying to get a good night's sleep, but couldn't. For some reason, he couldn't sleep.

Finally, just giving in, he stayed awake. He went over to get a drink of water in hopes to sooth and help himself get some sleep. When he got back, he made his way back to his nest. But due to the dark and that he was starting to feel a little drowsy, he accidentally knocked over a little table that he kept by his nestside with everything on it.

Mentally slapping himself for his clumsiness, Bunny sighed and went over to pick them up when he felt himself step on something.

He looked down to see his foot on a picture in a frame with cracked glass. He removed his foot from the photograph and picked it up.

It was him and Jack next to the dye river. They were both multicolored with most likely every color of the rainbow. He was grinning in a teasing way. He had one arm around Jacks shoulders and the other was giving him a noogie. Jack had his hands on the arm Bunny was using to keep him in place and was laughing.

Before he could stop it, Bunny's mind wandered back to the memory.

 _"Hey Bunny" Jack said cheerfully._

 _Bunny rolled his eyes._

 _"Frostbite" he greeted_

 _"Whatca doing?"_

 _"Painting eggs"_

 _"Oh. Wanna have some fun?"_

 _"No. I'm having enough fun right now."_

 _"Aw, you're no fun."_

 _For the next few minutes there was only silence. During those few minutes, Bunny noticed how Jacks hands were fiddling with his staff, and how he was tapping his feet._

 _"Alright, did you have sugar?"_

 _Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "No. ever since Tooth officially became my mother, she's been even more on to me about sweets."_

 _Bunny snorted. "Didn't even know that was possible." He chuckled._

 _"Well, it is" Jack said. "Why me? You MAKE sweets."_

 _Bunny let out another chuckle "Yes, well, she likes your teeth more. Second, I don't eat sweets. Third, she's been on to me ever since I started giving chocolate out on Easter, she just tamed a bit"_

 _"Makes no sense. You're technically her son also. Or brother at least."_

 _Bunny stopped painting. "What did you just say?"_

 _"I said, you're technically like her son or younger brother." Jack said in an exasperated way._

 _"Excuse me, I am older then her."_

 _"First off, you're like 24 physically. She's about 32 physically."_

 _"I mean literally. I am more than six hundred years older mate."_

 _"Tell that to her."_

 _"I don't know what makes you think that."_

 _"She's always mothering you. Always concerned about you. Also, is stern with you and gives you a good scolding when you deserve it."_

 _"That's just her nature mate."_

 _"Not by the way she scolds you. I think she subconsciously thinks of you as a younger brother or son. Plus, you always shut up when she tells you to."_

 _"I do not!"_

 _Jack gave him a look._

 _"Ok maybe you're right about that." Bunny admitted. Even though it bruised his pride, when he thought of it, he did stop talking every time Tooth told him to._

 _"I'm always right." Jack said smugly._

 _"No, you're not."_

 _"I was completely right about this."_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"No thank you"_

 _"I hate you."_

 _"You know you love me. I'm an angle" Jack said batting his eyes in a mocking/ teasing way._

 _Bunny rolled his eyes again. "Only in Tooth's eyes"_

 _Jack smirked. "And North's"_

 _"Shut it Frostbite."_

 _"And Sandy's, and some of the yetis, and Baby Tooth, and the Baby Tee-"_

 _"Ok, I get it."_

 _For a minute, there was silence again. Until Jack must've gotten bored or something and started poking Bunny with his staff._

 _"Would you stop that?" Bunny asked after the third poke._

 _"No" Jack breezily replied. He continued poking the annoyed rabbit. Bunny figured Jack would get bored if he didn't get a reaction. He continued painting his egg. Unfortunately, the pokes got harder and were very distracting._

 _He set his egg down and just felt himself get more frustrated as the bloody staff continued poking him_

 _And poking him…_

 _And poking him…_

 _And po- "Alright that's it!" with that, he tackled Jack. Not to rough, but hard enough to throw him off and pin him down._

 _Jack only grinned "So you **do** have fun in you" he said. He pushed Bunny (who will never admit he let his guard down) off of him._

 _"But let's see how much speed." Jack said still grinning. "Catch me if you can Cottontail." With that, he took off._

 _"Oh, you don't want to race a rabbit mate." Bunny said shaking his head, then taking off after Jack. "Get back here Frostbite!"_

 _Even though he would never admit it, he was having a blast. It felt so good to just run freely. It was much more fun than running for his life._

 _"Gotta catch me first Cottontail!" Jack called back from somewhere. By now, Jack had disappeared to who-knows-where in the warren._

 _Bunny hopped on a rock sniffing the air and keeping his ears open in hopes to find the frost spirit._

 _"Hey Bunny" said a voice from behind him. Bunny yelped and fell off of the rock to land in the dye river. Luckily, he was able to resurface pretty easily being the part he fell in only went up to his waist._

 _"FROSTBITE!"_

 _Jack on the other hand was laughing his head off. "I HA I'm so HAHA sorryhehehe! I didHAHA didn't think you'd HAHAHAHA faHAHAHA fall in the river HAHAHAHAHA. It's just HAHAHAHA it's just HAHA YOU'RE FACE! And you HA you're a HAHA Rainbow HAHAHAHA"_

 _Bunny looked down at his body to discover that he was indeed every color of the rainbow._

 _"It's not that funny" he grumbled._

 _"It's very funny Bunny" Jack laughed, tears of laughter threating to fall. "Ok. Ok, I'm done.'' He said wiping his face._

 _He kneeled down at the edge of the river and held his hand out to Bunny._

 _The annoyed expression on Bunny's face stayed, but he grabbed Jacks hand and yanked him in the dye river._

 _Now Bunny was laughing. Jack emerged from the river with a gasp then went to the edge and lifted himself out. He coughed a few times before speaking. "Should've seen that coming." He gasped._

 _Bunny climbed out of the river and sat down next to him. he took a glance at Jack before laughing all over again._

 _Jack looked at him for a minute._

 _"…I'm rainbow colored, aren't I?" he said, more of a statement then a question, not even looking down._

 _Bunny could only nod, he was laughing to hard to say anything._

 _Jack looked at him deadpanned before smiling mischievously._

 _Bunny noticed, and stopped laughing. "What are you-ah!" Jack had just splashed him with some of the dye._

 _He didn't know what happened, but instead of getting mad, he felt… playful._

 _"Oh, you're gonna regret that mate." Bunny said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He scooped a bit of dye out of the river and tossed it at Jack._

 _"Ga! Hey!" Jack said, shaking the dye off._

 _Bunny smirked. "You asked for it."_

 _Jack moved over to the river and splashed a big wave of dye on the Pooka causing him to yelp in surprise._

 _Soon, the whole splashing turned into a full-blown water fight (or dye fight?)_

 _"Hey!" Bunny shouted when Jack somehow managed to push him back into the river. He climbed out with a growl. He went over Jack (who's laughter had calmed down) then sat down next to him after shaking the dye out of his fur._

 _Silence._

 _"So, do you know how to get this stuff out?"_

 _"Yeah. You can't work with this without knowing how to get it out."_

 _"So, falling in this happened before?"_

 _Bunny hesitated. "Maybe" he finally replied._

 _Jack had a huge smirk on his face. "How many times?"_

 _"Only three or four."_

 _Jack gave him a look._

 _"…dozen"_

 _Jack stared at him for a second before howling with laughter. Bunny just watched._

 _"Yeah, yeah, laugh it off." Bunny said rolling his eyes (for like the hundredth time) "Now I know what it's like to have a little brother." He said quietly, surprising even himself. He didn't know where that came from, it just came._

 _Jack stopped laughing. "What?"_

 _Bunny looked away. "Nothing."_

 _"Did you say you now know what's it's like to have a little brother?"_

 _"No, I didn't say anything even close."_

 _"Alright." Jack said. For a minute, there wasn't a sound other than the two guardians breathing. "You know it's ok to want a little brother."_

 _Bunny turned to look at him. "What?"_

 _Jack smiled at him. "I said, it's ok to want a little brother." He repeated "They have the harder jobs anyway." He smirked._

 _Bunny smiled. "They don't. it's always the older ones who have to look out for the little ones. And you should know how hard **that** is. It's always the little brothers who play the pranks or at least start em. They're also a lot more trouble." _

_Jack kept his smirk. "True, but YOU don't know how hard it is for the little brothers to plan the pranks. Especially when they play a certain prank where they dump a few dozen gallons of snow on the older brother"_

 _By now, Bunny knew Jack wasn't talking about all brothers. Was he talking about… "Well, you don't know how bloody cold it can be for the older sibling."_

 _"So? Little siblings know when their older siblings need a break. Especially when the older brothers get caught up in their jobs and almost work themselves to death."_

 _"They don't do that." Bunny said frowning._

 _"They do so"_

 _"They do not"_

 _"Yes, they do."_

 _"They DO NOT"_

 _"They. Do. So"_

 _"Do not."_

 _"Do so."_

 _"DO NOT!"_

 _"If they don't, then why did I see them work for a week straight barley eating or sleeping? It put them in a foul mood that made everyone miserable."_

 _Bunny didn't reply. Jack a got him. "Ok" he finally said. "You may be right on that."_

 _Jack smiled._

 _"But it still doesn't mean that little brothers have harder jobs." Bunny added quickly._

 _"You're just jealous because little brothers know how to have fun." Jack said in a playful tone._

 _Bunny glared at him for a second then started laughing. "Come here." He said. That was the only thing he said before he grabbed Jack and gave him a noogie._

 _Jack laughed while trying to get out of Bunny's iron grip. "Hey! Let me go Kangaroo!"_

 _Bunny decided for once to ignore the stupid nickname. "Yeah, I'm thinking no Frostbite."_

 _Jack continued struggling and screeching with pain and laughter. Bunny laughed with him. Suddenly Bunny's ears caught a sound. He let Jack go to see if he could hear the sound again._

 _Jack rubbed his head looking relieved but a little confused. "Ow you real-" Bunny shushed him. He listened carefully until he heard the unmistakable sound of dream sand being made from behind a near bush._

 _"Jack look out!" he pushed Jack back then went back himself just as a dream ball missed its targets._

 _They both looked towards the bush in annoyance._

 _"SANDY!"_

 _Sandy came out of the bush laughing silently holding his camera then flew off leaving the two shocked Guardians._

 _"I'll bet you he got a picture." Jack said after a minute._

 _"He probably did mate." Bunny replied._

 _"Should we go after him?"_

 _"Let's see. He's probably out of the warren by now or very close to the exit, and he is most likely going to print that picture. The only printer is at the North Pole so if we get out of the warren they will all see us increasing the embarrassment."_

 _"So that's a no?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Yes, as in we should, or yes as in we shouldn't?"_

 _"Yes, as in we shouldn't."_

 _"Ok then."_

 _"So, should we go get this out mate?"_

 _"Sure" Jack said. He smirked mischievously "I probably should have brought a book or something. Knowing you it may take a while for you to catch up or get there."_

 _Bunny raised an eyebrow. "That a challenge Frostbite?"_

 _Jack only grinned before zooming off._

 _"Hey that's cheating, ya bloody show pony!" Bunny yelled. He then took off trying to catch up to the pain-in-the-neck winter spirit._

Bunny continued staring at the photo unaware that he was starting to hold it tighter. He remembered since then he and Jack were like brothers. They argued at least once a month (which shouldn't really count since they've _been_ doing that since Jack became a Guardian. Plus, they did it WAY more then once a month) they wrestled, and they got on each other's nerves,

But when one got hurt, the other would worry, and get totally protective. (sometimes a little too protective. When Bunny got like that, Jack would call it "Overprotective Cottontail Mode" others would call it "Big Brother mode".) Even though they both cared for each other, they never admitted it and quickly returned to acting like themselves once the other was better.

Even though it was never going to be admitted, he was going to miss those round housings and arguments. He was going to miss those pranks. He was going to miss Jack. He was going to miss (oh bloody &%#$) his _little brother._

Bunny walked back over to his nest, and brought his knees to his chest blinking rapidly. His body was shaking from suppressed sobs but he didn't allow himself to cry. Yet, he couldn't stop the one tear from rolling down his face.

 _Meanwhile, in the forest._

"Let's go home son." Pitch said. They have been working on Nightmares for hours now (minus the thirty minutes with Pitch scolding Jack for letting the Guardians get away) and even the Boogeyman needs some rest.

Jack nodded his head. He and Pitch started walking then something caught his eye. Suddenly, a chilly wind came, and it blew away some snow to revel something. It was blended in the snow but it could still be seen by the Nightmare Princes naked eye. He went over and picked it up.

Pitch turned to see Jack pick something up.

"What is that?" he asked walking over to Jack. what he saw made him gasp in almost fear. It was the ring. He looked at Jack and almost gasped again.

The Nightmare Prince's eyes were slightly misty and his face took a look of pain.

"Family." He whispered.

Pitch was confused. What was happening? Jack was a Nightmare Prince. The corruption by the fearlings should've made him stop feeling human things, or any emotions. So…what was happening?

Pitch took Jack's other arm and his eyes widened. While most of Jack's body was pale with a noticeable grey tinge, his entire forearm was his old pale skin color. _OF COURSE!_ Fearlings didn't corrupt your body all at once. The big stuff came first like the anger and fear. When the victim was corrupted they would still have one part still fighting even though they didn't know it. It was the part that still held love and everything dear. This part always took longer to darken than most of the body. You'd know when the part was dark when the whole body turns dark.

Yet to Pitch's horror, instead of the greyness spreading, the pale flesh color was. Jack was starting to _feel!_

But what was it? How was this happening?

Pitch looked back at Jack. His eyes were watery, he was trembling, and he was clutching the ring like it was a lifeline.

 _That's it!_ The ring! It was helping that part in Jack fight the fearlings corruption! If this kept up, then he may actually turn back into the winter spirit!

Thinking quick, Pitch summoned a Nightmare and had it knocked out of Jacks hand.

Before Jack could dive in and re-grab it, Pitch did the bravest/stupidest action of the century.

He grabbed Jack.

Jack struggled to get out of the grip. "Let me go Pitch!"

Pitch. Not dad. That was alarming. This was bad. Very, very bad.

"Listen here Jack." Pitch hissed. "You are my son. You are the Nightmare Prince. You feed off of fear."

Jack stopped struggling, and was listening. Pitch looked at Jacks arm. The pale grey was spreading back up. Good. He had to keep talking.

"The guardians want to destroy us. If they win, we'll be walked through and will have to hide under beds. They are our enemies."

The grey was spreading up faster now. Good, just a few more sentences and Jack would be his.

"Enemies." Jack whispered.

"Yes." Pitch said. His eyes went to the blasted ring. Still holding on to Jack with one arm, Pitch quickly went down and swiped it off the snow. He quickly hid it behind his back.

"You and I are very powerful together son. Together, we can make every kid believe in us. We can easily defeat the guardians and have more power than ever. It's going to be better than the Guardians could have ever done. They don't care about me _or you._ "

The last sentence did it. His arm was now completely back to being pale but having a noticeably gray tinge to it.

Jack blinked a few times as if focusing before grinning madly once again. "Sorry about that dad. Don't know what came over me."

Pitch still felt a tad uncertain. He suspiciously brought out his hand from behind his back. Slowly, he opened his palm and reveled the ring which was sparkling from the moonlight.

Jack only smirked and took the ring from his father. He looked at it only for a millisecond before tossing it back into the snow.

Pitch grinned. Jack was his now. He was now fully, and one hundred percent the Nightmare Prince.

"Come on son." He said, walking towards his lair. "We have quite a day Tomorrow. You need to be prepared."

Jack nodded and followed Pitch.

"Tomorrow" Pitch continued grinning. "We destroy the Guardians."

* * *

 **MUHAHAHAHAHA (thunder in the background) Another fluffy yet somewhat heartbreaking chapter by no other then me! The longest one yet! Anywho, BEFORE anyone kills me, know that there are two more chapters remaining. The next one will be the battle, the one after will be the final chapter. I'm kinda sad actually. I really enjoy writing this :( That's why I'm wondering something. Should I make this in a one story, give it a sequel, or make it a series? Please tell me in the reviews! Yes, I am aware that it's sometimes the older siblings who are more mischievous, but 65% of the time it's the little siblings. Last thing. The next chapter will be out within a week. Until next time Flowers :D**

 **Reviews for Reviews**

 **Kittentje: Thank you so much! I love how you like it! The battle is next. OK, to explain how the ring might've brought Jack back but Manny didn't tell the guardians is simple. He used logic. Think about it. First, the sleigh was damaged and the reindeer was injured. The yetis need at least a day to fix them both. Second, if they did somehow find another way back to the woods, they'd have to find the ring while also battling Pitch and Jack. And if you remember chapter three, they barley made it out alive. Knowing Pitch and the Nightmare Prince, they'd probably attack the minute the Guardians set foot in the forest. There is just absolutely no way the Guardians could have tried and make it out alive let alone safely. You are very right about Manny being wise and smart. He knew all this and he knew it was impossible. Anyway, I'm so happy you like Sandy's chapter. And you are right about Jacks center :D Glad you like this!  
**

 **Yellowmiki98: I am evil aren't I? (shrugs sheepishly and winces under glare) I really hope you like this! Brother Bunny is my favorite :D**

 **KitoH: R1: I've honestly never read that one before. I'll make sure to check it out ;) R2: Please don't murder me! I know what you mean but still! If you kill me I won't be able to update or make a possible sequel! R3:He is isn't he? Little man just loves dirt XD R4: Don't we all love Jack and Bunny brotherly fluff? It's my personal favorite. I hope this filled your expectations :D**

 **PeterPanfan13: It's not fair is it? They have to give up Jack to save the word. But they have to or he'll be worse then Pitch. It still hurts though. Anywho, I hoped you liked this!**


	9. Battle

The next day, the Guardians assembled to the globe room. All felt the same. Sad, and guilty. Still, they needed to fight Jack. And like Manny had warned, he was going to use their positions as a family against them.

So, they did the only thing they could. They put their walls up. They covered themselves in their hardest shells. They would NOT let this… creature get to them. It hurt them so, so much to call their Jack this. It would hurt even more to _fight_ him.

But… he was a danger now. He wasn't even Jack. He was a stranger.

"My friends." North greeted solemnly. The others nodded their heads in greeting.

"Are we ready?" North asked.

All of them hesitated.

Finally, Sandy nodded his head.

"As I'll ever be." Bunny said.

"L-let's do this." Tooth said.

"Everyone, to the sleigh." North said in his usual jolly tone, although all the Guardians could see it was obviously forced.

"Do you have the staff?" Bunny asked.

North pulled it out. "Yes."

"Then let's get going." Bunny said.

They all went to the sleigh (Bunny hesitantly), and it took off.

The journey to the woods in Burgess was quiet. But that was ok. Nobody had anything to say anyway. When they finally got to the woods, they prepared their weapons and got out of the sleigh waiting for Jack.

They didn't have to wait long because only thirty seconds after they got out, and distanced themselves from the sleigh, dark clouds filled the sky and Jack and Pitch emerged on their own dark sand clouds.

The Guardians looked at Jack. He was almost unrecognizable. The corruption from the fearlings had already altered his looks, but now, instead of his hoodie and trousers, he was wearing dark armor, black pants, and a simple black velvet cloak.

"Ah look son." Pitch said smiling maniacally. "Looks like our friends decided to come back."

Jack smiled evilly. "How nice dad. What should we do with them?"

"Jack," Tooth said quietly "What's happened to you?"

Jack laughed. "Jack? Oh please, don't call me that. My name's Ice Shadowfrost. But since I'm so polite, and since that's a mouthful, just call me Ice."

Pitch's cleared his throat. "Uh, son, how about we show them our newest creations?"

Ice nodded his head and whistled. In a second, the Guardians were surrounded by blue and black nightmares.

"Guardians!" Ice called gleefully. "Meet the new, and improved, nightmares!"

The Guardians tightened their grips on their weapons.

"These beauty's" Ice continued "are tougher, faster, and slippery…er." He grinned. "Nightmares" the nightmares turned to look at him.

"Attack."

Then it all broke loose. The nightmares charged at the Guardians. The stood their ground and fought the nightmares. Jack was right. These nightmares were tougher. Still destructible, but the guardians needed to put more force in their weapons to annihilate them.

Pitch and Ice, -now on the ground- stood behind the whole thing. Pitch summoned more nightmares, Ice dropped the temperature and added the ice to the nightmares to strengthen them.

The Guardians fought the nightmares, but no matter how many they destroyed, more came.

"We need to separate Ice and Pitch!" Tooth yelled.

"Tell us something we don't know." Bunny said back hitting a few nightmares with his boomerangs.

"You're right! Bunny, and Sandy, you separate them, Tooth and I will fight the nightmares-AH" he yelped when a nightmare almost bit him. He quickly slashed it.

"Go!" he yelled.

Sandy grabbed the staff and he and Bunny and dodged the nightmares and went over to the nightmare family. Bunny handled Pitch while Sandy battled Ja-Ice.

Slowly, they were able to separate them. However, getting the staff to touch Ice's head was nearly impossible. He just didn't stay still enough for the staff to touch him.

Until of course, Bunny kicked Pitch right in the stomach causing the Boogeyman to yell out. Ice froze **(no pun intended. Seriously that one is terrible)** for a minute to look at his father. It was only for a few seconds, but that was enough for Sandy to throw Ice off guard and touch his head with the stone on the staff.

Ice immediately gasped and slowly sunk to his knees and soon fell to the floor.

Without Ice, Pitch didn't have the strength to make strong nightmares, and the Guardians soon had every nightmare defeated.

Pitch's face took a look of fear before he smiled evilly. "You know even if you defeat me, you'll still have to deal with my _son."_ He smirked when North (almost unnoticeabley) flinched at the last word.

"We have a plan how to… deal with him" North said.

"You're not scared." Pitch stated. "you're sad. You don't want to lose your precious winter spirit. Well guess what, you already had. You lost him the minute you let your guards down and I was able to get to him. He's mine now. My _son._ Don't worry though, I'll still care for him. I'll still love him even though he's changed. Which is a lot more than what you're doing."

Even though the Guardians didn't show it, that stung. A lot. They already felt horrible about needing to pin Jack in Antarctica. Why did Pitch have to rub it in, and make them feel worse?

Finally, Tooth spoke up. "He is not our Jack. He probably doesn't even remember us. He is a Prince of Nightmares who is as bad as you if not worse. He needs to be stopped." It had been a long time since Tooth had used that tone. It was the tone of a queen.

She flew up. "I believe you should be a little more scared for yourself Pitch." She continued. "I know you're scared. The nightmares are around here. Nobody here is scared. The look on your face tells everything." She was right. Pitch's face took a look of fear after the third sentence, and rouge Nightmares were around him and the Guardians.

Pitch gasped and tried running away but the Nightmares were too fast and they grabbed him. "NO!" he yelled, "NOT AGAIN!" he tried clawing the ground but it was no use. Within seconds Pitch was dragged back to his lair with the entrance being re-hidden.

Before the Guardians could even relish that small victory, they heard a gasp.

Ice, who was still being held down by Bunny, despite his weakness had managed to keep his eyes open and saw the whole thing.

"NO!" he yelled. With the last of his strength, he pushed Bunny and the stone off. As soon as the staff left his head, he felt his strength slowly come back. He crawled over to the hole where the rouge nightmares had taken his father.

"DAD!"

He was gone. Well. For the next few centuries or so.

He turned to the Guardians with a hateful glare. His hand started to glow but before he could send an ice blast, he was grabbed again by Bunny.

As he struggled to get out of the grip, he saw the others approaching him with the staff.

Moving completely on instinct, he kicked a rock on Bunny's foot then stepped on it causing the rabbit to cry out in pain and loosen his grip just enough for Ice to escape and start flying.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Bunny hopping on one foot and the Guardians approaching him with concern. Bunny just nodded his head and (a little) shakily put his foot back down.

"Everyone! To the sleigh!" he vaguely heard North say.

Very quickly, he took off his armor and cape to revel a normal black Jacket underneath. (How he was able to put that and a shirt on from under all that armer without overheating, we will never know)

He thought about his options. He could go and fight back. But even though he was powerful, the Guardians were also pretty powerful due to thousands of believers and could still defeat him if they tried hard enough.

Ever since he has completely become the nightmare prince, he has not had one believer. It turned out, the kids believed in Jack Frost. Not Ice Shadowfrost. Therefore, the guardians had a power advantage.

Plus, they had the stone which gave them another advantage. They could most likely beat him and place that stupid stone on his head winning the battle.

He could run for it, but the blasted sleigh was pretty fast so they might catch up to him. Even if he did manage to get away the stupid rabbit was practically a bloodhound. They'd find him. Even if Aster did come alone, Ice was still a weak from lack of belief, the staffs effects, and the Nightmare making earlier tired him out.

Pretty much any way he went there would be a lose-lose. _Well_ he thought _I'm doomed._

 _Alright Ice think. Weaknesses. Everyone has them._ Ice thought to himself. _Well there's the rabbit and the mention of his race… but there are three other unaffected guardians so that's not going to work._

From the corner of his eye, he saw the sleigh going after him. Moving quickly, he hid behind a rather large cloud.

Most weaknesses were from fear, right? So… what were the Guardians afraid of? It now occurred to him that he didn't know.

This was hopeless. Unlike Pitch, he could not tell what people were scared of. He knew _when_ people were scared but he didn't know what frightened them.

His mind wandered back to Pitch's last words before he was grabbed by the nightmares.

 _"You're not scared."_ Pitch had said _. "you're sad. You don't want to lose your precious winter spirit."_

His mind concentrated on those words. He understood the words just fine. He knew they could help him he just didn't know how. Finally, he got an idea. It was very risky and he could be brought down easily if it failed.

But on the other hand, it might just get him away and give him the fear he needs making him more powerful and defeating the Guardians.

Still hiding behind the clouds he made his voice loud and booming and started to talk.

" _Looking for me?"_ he asked mockingly. His voice bounced around so the Guardians could not tell where the voce was coming from.

"Ice!" Bunny shouted, "Show yourself!"

 _"Oh, please."_ Ice said, " _Then we wouldn't have any_ **_fun_** _"_

Ice saw as Bunny pulled out his boomerangs, Sandy pulled out his whips, and Tooth raised her wings.

" _Alright, alright"_ he said, chuckling a little, " _Before you 'Guardians' take me down, let me tell you a story._

Ice took a silent deep breath. If this worked, he could keep the guardians down long enough for him to spread fear around the world and become even more powerful.

Or, it could have him be defeated and held in some place for the next dozen centuries or so.

* * *

 **OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT TOOK SO LONG! I'M SO SORRY. My free time has went bye-bye on me and I suddenly can't spend 30 minutes on my laptop. One the bright side, the battle scene (also the second to last scene) is finished! Please tell me what you think. Who wants a sequel? Until next time flowers!**

 **Reviews for reviews**

 **KitoH: I did didn't I? I'm so glad you like my Bunny scene! I had a lot of fun writing it!  
**

 **Guest: I may save our precious Jackie or I may not. Thou will have to find out! I may consider doing a sequel or trilogy. Another thing. (clutches ribbon to chest) Hey you can't take back awards! Lastly, I'm pretty sure Sandy did have quite a laugh. Probably a good thing he's a mute XD**

 **NoXVZhuusox: I'm happy you're interested :D Yeah, I'm not overly proud of Jack's new name but I really wanted it to be as original as possible. Like Pitch's old name into his new name. That was pretty clever. If you like, every time you see the name Ice, you can just imagine it being a different name. ;)  
**

 **Kittentje: (blushes at the compliments) Thanks a lot! My favorite relationship is also Jack and Bunny's brotherly one ;) You'll just have to see if Jack will turn back or not :D I'm so happy you like this so much!**


	10. The Story

" _Once upon a time- yes I did just say that- there was a very well-liked general. He was in charge of keeping the fearlings locked up while also battling dream pirates. Before he had to go away, his daughter gave him a locket with her picture in it. Ok, so while he was away, he received news that his wife was murdered by a bunch of dream pirates and so was his daughter. A long time later-I don't know how long, it could've been weeks to years-while he was guarding the prison cell to the fearlings he heard a voice. It was calling for its father and saying it was so scared. He recognized it as his daughter. Since he knew his daughter was dead, he knew it was probably a trick of the fearlings. But as the cries got more desperate, his willpower to not unlock the gates crumbled. But instead of his beloved daughter, there were only fearlings. They came at him so fast he didn't have time to react. Instead of turning him into a normal fearling, they made him into their leader. His kind and peaceful personality was turned to a mad and evil one. He soon made the world into a dark age. He learned the Lunars had a child, and he decided he would make the baby as his Nightmare Prince. Unfortunately, he was defeated by Tsar Lunars babysitter Nightlight."_

The voice stopped for a moment as if taking a breath from the long story.

 _"Now for a Guessing game. Who was that man?"_

The Guardians didn't answer but Ice saw in their eyes they knew the answer.

" _Correct! It was my father. Pitch Black. Ironically, it turned out his daughter was still alive and had quite an adventure herself. But that's off topic. So, I just gave you the part that we all know, right? Well, how about I now give you the part that you probably didn't know."_

 _"When corrupted by the fearlings, he still remembered everything. He remembered his late wife, and his daughter. He just didn't care anymore. That is, until centuries back when he was stabbed by Nightlights diamond dagger. But again, off topic. Anyway, Manny knew he may have remembered his family before he was stabbed so I assume he warned you that I may also remember?"_

The Guardians didn't move, but Ice could tell by the stiffness of their poses that Manny had warned them.

" _Well, he was right. I do remember you. I know that North was my father"_

Ice saw North slightly stiffen at the word _was._

 _"I also believe Tooth was my mom, Sandy was my uncle, and what was Bunny again? Oh yeah, he was my brother. Some family you guys were. You did terrible with your roles."_

To his surprise, the Guardians didn't flinch. They just kept quiet.

Finally, "Don't try that with us. You think you can make us lower your guard by using our formal roles as your family against us. It won't work." Bunny said, glaring at the clouds.

" _Of course, it won't. If he knew of course he'll warn you that I'll use it against you. Now here's the part not many know. In fact, even those who are wise beyond their years don't know this. You see, fearlings don't possess you. They corrupt you. Which means even though you're changed, you still remember everything."_

To his delight, the guardians faces took a look quick of surprise before turning back to what they were before.

" _You see, people learn from inspecting and studying. My father never showed any signs of remembering anything good so it was assumed he didn't remember anything good at all."_

The Guardians positions stayed stiff.

" _However,"_ Ice continued " _He did remember the good memories. He just had no care for them. Which also means-"_

"You also remember the good memories" Bunny whispered.

" _Whoo! Good job Cottontail"_ Ice cheered mockingly.

* * *

 **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Sobs) THIS IS SO SHORT AND DUMB! EVEN WORSE, IT TOOK FOREVER! (Continues crying then eventually calms down) I'm so sorry. Life has gotten really stressful and I needed to focus on other things for a while. But I'm back now and this chapter is out. Sorry if it's crappy. The next chapter will come sooner and will defiantly be better. But... I... uh... still hope you like the plot twist. Until next time Flowers!**

 **Reviews for Reviews**

 **KitoH: Here's your next chapter! I hope you like it :)**

 **gabriel: (my laptop won't let me say your full username. I'm really sorry) Thanks a bundle! So happy you like it! :D**

 **Yellowmiki98: I'm so overjoyed you love this story! Makes my heart happy. There may be a sequel. Please don't hate me. (This doesn't mean you can take my ribbon) Hope you liked this!**

 **THERE WILL BE A REWRITE!**


	11. Final Chapter

_"You also remember the good memories" Bunny whispered._

 _"Whoo! Good job Cottontail" Ice cheered mockingly._

"You mean everything. Our good memories, our time together, our laughs, you remember it all?" Tooth quietly whispered.

" _I'm afraid so_ **_mom_** _"_ Ice said. He came out from the clouds grinning manically.

"I remember everything. I remember when you officially became my family. I remember when you all became my so-called-family. You keep saying I'm not _your_ Jack. Well, I still am the Winter Spirit that you all loved. I am not Jack anymore, but I still am the one that you spent all of your time with. It was probably the biggest waste of time in history. But, if you want to have a fight,"

He pulled out the black orb from his jacket.

"Let's fight."

With that, he threw the orb down, the force smashing it to pieces. When that happened, dozens of nightmares came out and started attacking the Guardians. Ice put frost in the nightmares making them tougher.

As Ice had predicted, the guardians sliced through them pretty quickly. However, it still kept them occupied. Taking matters into his own hands, he jumped on the sleigh and battled along with his nightmares.

Bunny noticed and turned to face him. Ice made a mock-scared face then smirked. He gestured Bunny to bring it on.

It was quite a fight, neither one of them seemed to be able to land a strike.

That is until Ice knocked Bunny down, and rose his hand with a dagger in it. Luckily, Bunny was able to push him off and punched him in the face before he could land another blow. The hit didn't hurt Ice but it did temporarily stun him.

But before Bunny make another move, Ice's face took a look of utter hurt and betrayal. The look stunned Bunny for only a moment but that was enough. Ice's face quickly changed and he sent an ice blast at Bunny, the force knocking him to the end of the sleigh.

"I thought you said you loved me and would never hurt me" Ice said sadly, though his face showed he didn't really care.

"That was before" Tooth said stepping up to Ice.

"Before what?" Ice taunted.

"Before you became… this!" Tooth snapped.

"So? I'm still me you know. Ha. Some mom you are. You can't do one thing right. You promised you'd always have time for me but you know you have better things to do right now."

Tooth's face turned hurt and Ice kicked her in the stomach causing her to reel back. He then froze her wings.

Ice turned to North. "And you. Making toys with you was one of the biggest wastes of my life. You talk too much and your presents stink. I can't believe I called you my father once. You promised you'd always make me feel safe and loved but I certainly feel no love from or for you right now."

Norths face was still expressionless but Ice could see the agony in his eyes. But before North could react Ice froze his hands and feet.

Ice turned to Bunny who had stood back up.

"Don't even get me started on you. Worst. Brother. Ever. You were always a fail even as a family member."

He turned at Sandys direction. "Finally, you. Start talking. You are so positive. Giving kids dreams that will never happen, etcetera. My 'dream' of having a decent uncle is gone."

"You wonder why I do this." Ice continued. "Easy. You only wanted me for power. Now that that power is against you, you are trying to bring me down. You wouldn't treat me well even if I was the same. You never cared. If you had, you would have made a good family. But you didn't. Worst decades ever."

Before he could continue his insults, Sandy took action and placed the stone on Ice's head and within seconds, the Nightmare Prince was completely unconscious.

Sandy looked around at his fellow Guardians. Every one of them were stiff and had hurt expressions that were badly masked by looks of determination and bravery.

"Thanks mate." Bunny said gratefully giving Sandy a small smile. But as Sandy took a closer look at Bunny's face, he saw the Pooka's eyes were a little watery. He noticed that North and Tooth also had slightly misty eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks Sandy." Tooth said. "We owe you one."

North nodded and smiled. "She's right, old friend. You saved us."

Sandy smiled at them all in return. He then turned to look at the unconscious Nightmare Prince and silently sighed.

Tooth slowly approached Ice and kneeled down next to him. She stroked his shadow streaked hair out of his face. "Oh Jack" she whispered.

Bunny couldn't look at it too long. "We should get him to Antarctica." He said firmly. Tooth sighed and picked Ice up.

* * *

When Ice opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the rough surface against his body. The next thing he noticed was the cold, chilly air. One his senses came back completely, he finally noticed his surroundings and the four guardians looking at him sadly.

"What have you done to me?" Ice demanded.

The Guardians were silent until Tooth spoke up. "You are in Antarctica. The kids are safer this way. Everyone is."

Ice glared at her. "I knew you would do something like this. You were never my family. You never cared."

"I do not know where you got that" North said. "We loved you. You were one of us."

Ice was silent. "What happens now?"

Tooth took a breath. "You will stay here. Thanks for the memories… Jack."

"I hate you" Ice whispered, his voice full of hatred. "I hate you!"

And the Guardians knew by way his voice was seething and eyes were angry that he meant it. He hated them and would never love them again. His voice was getting louder and holding more hate and venom with every word.

Slowly, the Guardians turned around and walked to the sleigh.

"I HATE YOU!" Ice was screaming now.

Bunny dared to look back. For a second -just a second- he didn't see the Nightmare Prince. He saw the winter spirit he had come to love as a brother. The boy who looked at them with so much sorrow before he was corrupted. The mischief maker who loved to prank and worry him. The happy teen who was somehow in that terrible state of mind.

Ice's yells brought him back.

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed, "I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!"

Surprising even himself, Bunny hopped off the sleigh and approached Ice, stopping when he was only a few feet away from the Nightmare Prince.

"And we will always love you Frostbite" he said softly, " _ **Always, No Matter What**_ "

The End

* * *

 **(Shuffles nervously.) So... Like the ending? Very angesty. AAAAAAAH (runs from burning hot rocks) WAIT WAIT! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I don't know when it will come but... it will come. So please don't kill me. If you do, you will never know what happens next!**

 **I decided to end it like this because I wanted to make this different. Most Dark! Jack stories end with him being turned back to the point where it just sounds too predictable. And I'm pretty sure if I used the ring to turn him back, everyone would have seen it coming. Who saw this ending coming?  
**

 **Thanks to all of those who have faved, followed , and reviewed. Your support kept me going through this whole story. Please keep an eye out for the sequel and the many future stories to come(Most will be about Jack and Bunny). Thanks a bundle! Please Review! And remember, Kill the writer, kill the sequel! Until next time Flowers ;)  
**

 **P.S this is slightly edited.**

 **Reviews for Reviews**

 **Kittentje: I guess it does, doesn't it? I also own all of the Guardians of Childhood books (The last one is yet to come out) and after rereading them all about Pitch's corruption, there was nothing in there about him not remembering the good memories. So I'm just assuming he does :) They are really good books I hope you enjoy them!  
**


	12. Epilouge

The ride to the pole back from Antarctica was quieter then the ride to the woods. But that didn't matter. What was there to say anyway?

When the sleigh landed the Guardians soon found themselves sitting silently in the Workshops living room by the fire. Each one of them were still shaken by the battle with Ice Shadowfrost. Each one of them were still hurt by Ice's cruel words…

Finally, North couldn't take the hurt or silence anymore and stood up.

"I need to check on toys" he said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. "Want to come?"

Tooth, who desperately needed to get her mind off of the battle stood up. "I'll go."

Sandy stood up too and walked over to North. He pointed too himself (Which is Sandy for _me too_ )

Everyone looked at Bunny, who was staring off into space outside the window. "Are you coming?" Tooth asked.

Bunny snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "What? Oh! Uh, I think I'll just stay here if that's alright."

North gave him a small smile. "It's ok my friend. We'll be back in a few minutes."

Bunny nodded. "Alright"

When the Guardians left, Bunny sighed. He was still taking in what happened at Antarctica. He had no idea what motivated him to go over to Ice. Maybe it was because he wanted _Jack_ to know they still cared even if he didn't?

Realizing this wouldn't help his nerves or the terrible sadness and guilt in his chest, he stood up. As he stretched, something caught his eye. It was a picture of him and all the other Guardians- including Jack- in the Burgess Forest. Everyone in the picture had large smiles. Sandy was in the front, Jack was behind him, Tooth sitting in front of Jack next to Sandy, Bunny was mostly next to Jack, and North was behind him with his hands on Jack's shoulders.

 _"Well, this was a good lunch." Bunny said. He and the Guardians were having a picnic at his Warren._

 _"Jack certainly thinks so" Tooth giggled. Bunny turned to Jacks direction to see the winter spirit fast asleep._

 _"Let him rest." North said. He yawned. "Maybe good idea for us all to take nap?"_

 _Bunny let out a quiet laugh. "Yeah. Yeah all right."_

 _He didn't know when or how he fell asleep, but he did. He didn't know how much time had passed before he was woken up by a freezing cold substance._

 _Bunny woke up with a yelp. "COLD" he shrieked unnaturally "COLD, COLD, SO BLOODY COLD"_

 _His soaked form turned to a certain laughing winter spirit._

 _"FROSTBITE!"_

 _"What?" Jack asked, still laughing. "You were asleep! This was way too good to pass up!"_

 _Bunny glared at him. He looked at his fellow Guardians to see them struggling to hold back laughter. Actually, Tooth and Sandy had their hands over their mouths in an (failed) attempt to hold back, while North was laughing out loud with no attempt of restraining._

 _Bunny rolled his eyes. "You all have five seconds mates."_

 _The other Guardians stopped laughing. Jack smirked._

 _"You're on"_

 _With that, him and the other Guardians ran off in different directions until Bunny was by himself with a picnic basket and blanket._

 _"Never race a rabbit mates." he whispered. "Five, four, three, two, one, let's do this." He used his hearing to detect a slight sound of wings beating. For anyone else, it would've been impossible to hear. But with Pooka-strong hearing, Bunny was able to hear it and find where it was coming from._

 _He ran towards the sound as quickly and quietly as he could go. Soon, he was in a rather clear area. Tooth was flying in place, keeping a look out. When she turned dangerously close to his direction, Bunny quickly dodged behind an egg golem._

 _"Not. A. Word." He whispered to it, quiet enough for Tooth not to hear him._

 _Bunny sighed in relief when Tooth turned away. "Thanks mate." He whispered to the golem._

 _He then carefully crept out from behind the golem and brought out his boomerang. He angled it so it would fly by her, but not hit._

 _When he was sure his calculations were correct, he tossed his boomerang. As he hoped, the boomerang went around Tooth but did not hit her._

 _She yelped in surprise and turned to look at him. "Bunny!"_

 _Bunny chuckled. "Never race a rabbit." He repeated. With that, he summoned a tunnel leading back to the picnic spot. Avoiding Tooth's razor sharp wings, he jumped up, grabbed her, and tossed her in the tunnel where the egg golems would guard her to make sure she doesn't escape._

 _Then he head off to find the other three guardians._

 _Finding North was relatively easy. The smell of cookies was hard to miss and he found North pretty quickly. However, this time he decided to have a little fun._

 _Bunny set up a trip wire made out of leaves and grass. Then, he summoned an egg golem to chase North, until he tripped over the hand-made trip wire and fell right into a large rabbit hole._

 _Sandy was tricky. It was by pure luck and randomness that Bunny found him._

 _Sandy was even harder to catch, but with a few good leaps, and runs, Bunny had managed to round Sandy to the picnic area where the egg golems, North, and Tooth were waiting._

 _The look on the little man's face was comedy gold._

 _Finally, Jack. Finding Jack was pretty hard. Not as hard as Sandy was but still pretty tricky. Luckily, Bunny was able to catch a whiff of Jack's sent and a quick flash of a blue hoodie._

 _Soon, Bunny was almost right behind Jack getting extremely close to catching him a few times. Unfortunately, Jack had a few tricks up his sleeve. Jack had made a road of ice and Bunny slipped on it._

 _The final time was on a hill when Bunny had gotten too close to Jack and was able to grab him right before he slipped. The next few seconds was a blur. All Bunny could remember was tumbling down the hill, rolling what was most likely a few more meters and stopping only few yards from the picnic spot._

 _Soon everyone, excluding Bunny, was laughing. Let's just say, it wasn't one of his proudest moments. Soon however, he joined in the laughter._

 _After everyone had settled back down, Jack had asked if they could go to the Burgess woods. After a while, and a pushing from Tooth, Bunny had agreed._

 _When they got to the snowy place, nobody's sure who started it (but Bunny assumes it was Jack), but three minutes later, the Guardians were all in a full blown snowball fight._

 _Bunny's not sure how long they were playing, could have been one to five hours, but then out of the blue, Jack asked a question nobody saw coming._

 _"Uh, you guys would never leave me… would you?"_

 _Almost immediately, the fun stopped. Bunny and the other Guardians looked at him in shock._

 _Tooth recovered first. "What? Of course not. Where would you get that?"_

 _Jacks face was uneasy "Just… wondering."_

 _"Never_ _мой мальчик_ _ _" North said, placing a hand on Jacks back.__

 _Sandy gave a bright smile. Pointing to him and the Guardians, he made a sand heart above his head and pointed to Jack._

 _Translation: We love you._

 _Then he made five sand Guardians with a heart around all of them_

 ** _We're family_**

 _Bunny walked up to Jack and ruffled his hair. "Yep. And get used to it. You're stuck with us for the rest of eternity."_

 _Jack grinned. "great. And, um… I… I love you guys too."_

 _Tooth smiled. "You won't soon." She said teasingly "When you get yourself hurt you'll probably hate us."_

 _Jack laughed. "Like Bunny did when he broke his leg?"_

 _Tooth, Sandy, and North laughed along with him. "Yes." North laughed, "just like Bunny."_

 _Bunny, who was highly annoyed, defended himself. "Hey! I didn't hate ya. I was just annoyed. Ya were all being overprotective!"_

 _Everyone just laughed._

 _"Alright." Jack said, when the laughter had calmed down. "I rephrase my sentence. I will always love you guys. Better?"_

 _The Guardians just looked at him with raised eyebrows or mock-unsure faces._

 _Jack rolled his eyes. "Always." He repeated. "…No matter what."_

 _Tooth sighed, her mock unsure face turning into a smile. "There it is." She said._

 _Bunny ruffled Jack's hair again. "Who knew you could be so affectionate Frostbite?" he stated._

 _Jack made a mock- hurt face. "I'm always affectionate Cottontail. Haven't you noticed?"_

 _Bunny just rolled his eyes._

 _"So…" Jack said. "Sandy do you happen to have your camera?"_

 _Sandy grinned and nodded._

 _Jack masked his grin. "Great! Who's up for a photo?"_

 _Sandys grin widened, and he raised his hand. Tooth smiled "Sure." North nodded._

 _Bunny didn't say anything._

 _"Oh, come on Cottontail!" Jack said._

 _ _Bunny sighed "I don't have a choice, do I?"__

 _ _Jack kept his grin. "Nope."__

 _With another sigh, Bunny sat down next to Jack in the cold snow. Sandy used his sand to hold the camera back by a little, so everyone could get in the picture._

 _Sandy held up his fingers and Jack counted down._

 _"Alright Sandy says_

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One…_

 _Smile!"_

 _Let's just say, the last word wasn't needed._

Bunny let out a small gasp as he was brought back from the memory.

He felt his heart sink at the memory. It felt so weird because even though he knew he cared for the kid, Bunny never knew how much until Jack was gone.

He closed his eyes and Ice's words echoed through his head.

 _"Don't even get me started on you. Worst. Brother. Ever. You were a fail even as a family member…."_

 _"You never cared. If you had, you would have made a good family… But you didn't. Worst decades ever"_

 _"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH"_

Bunny's eyes snapped open. He took a deep breath. Not the best idea. He felt a sob come from his mouth and quickly slapped a hand over it. He took several calming breaths to try to keep himself together, but the tears were already making their way down his face. Bunny was scarcely aware of himself when he fell to his knees from sadness and holding back.

It soon became too much for him and he did something he hadn't done in centuries.

He cried.

Now let's make one thing clear, E. Aster Bunnymund DID NOT cry. He hadn't cried ever since the annihilation of his race. Ever since then, he covered himself with walls and shells when needed. To him, crying was a sign of weakness and by gosh he was NOT weak. He was a tough, proud, Pooka Warrior. He was not supposed to cry.

But here he was now, on his knees, and tears cascading down his face. Yet, even then he was only letting out about a small piece of what was in him.

The Guardians had just finished checking on the toys, (most were working slower than usual, especially Phil, but all in all, things were pretty good) and you could just imagine how shocked they were to see their toughest, most stubborn member on his knees quietly sobbing.

Tooth acted first. She quietly flew over to Bunnymund and gently put her fingers under his chin to lift up his lowered head to meet her eye.

Bunny never felt so embarrassed. He was always so strong against this kind of stuff but here he was now, crying. He blinked rapidly to stop the tears, but it was in vain. He tried to lower his head in an attempt to at least hide, but Tooth was gently keeping his head in place.

"I…" Bunny choked on another sob. "I'm sorry."

Through her own unshed tears, Tooth gave Bunny a smile to show him it was okay. He didn't have to feel embarrassed. With her instincts taking over, she pulled Bunny into a motherly embrace.

Bunny was stunned at first, but he soon hugged back, allowing more tears to fall.

Soon, North and Sandy joined in the hug. One of the first ones without Jack. It didn't feel the same, but it still felt nice.

It's safe to say a lot of tears were shed that day.

* * *

Shortly after that, the Guardians took off any Picture that had Jack. They also took up anything that had belonged to him. They cleaned up his rooms and placed his pictures and belongings in them. However, they rarely ever entered those rooms. They still loved Jack very much and never forgot him, but it was easier to remember him as a blissful memory then something they had lost.

They also told the spirit world of Jack's corruption, which saddened some of the spirits deeply. Mother Nature agreed to keep hold of winter until they could find a new one.

As time passed, the Guardians returned to their normal behavior. They continued with the family dinners, hang outs, traditions, and the occasional games and food fights. It was fun but… it was never exactly the same.

But Manny was right, they were a family and they always had each other to help. Jack had made them a much closer family, and by loving each other, Jack was indeed in their hearts.

* * *

 _in Antarctica_

Ice had long since given up on trying to break out of his bonds. He realized that he was just wasting strength and that he was on his own. He didn't know how long he had been trapped on the blasted continent, but if he had to guess, he would have said at least two hundred years.

During those two hundred years, the only thing he had to keep him company was old memories (which always disgusted him) the occasional artic animal, and sometimes the moon (although its shine never gave him comfort)

Tonight, the moon was shining dimly, very little of its light touching Ice.

Ice glared at it. "What? Not going to say anything?" he asked bitterly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He looked away "I was too reckless." He muttered to himself, "like father was. He was too eager to destroy the Guardians, he lost his path. _I_ was too eager and risk-taking. I didn't think it all through. Next time though, I will have everything crafted, every move will be planned, improve will only be used when necessary. I will be patient, unlike Dad was."

He looked back at the moon, his eyes shining with madness and intelligence. Just like they had two hundred years ago.

"You hear that?" he said "You get what you want. I'll stay out of the picture for now. However, tell the Guardians to enjoy their time. Because the may have won the battle…"

The old maniacal smile came across his face once again.

"But I'm winning the war."

Feeling a sudden surge of strength, he put it all in his left hand and gave in a strong push.

And at that moment, a crack…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

a very small…

...

...

...

...

...

...

barely noticeable crack…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

appeared in the bonds.

* * *

 **Alright, for an epilogue, this was pretty long. But hey, one last fluffy, heartbreaking moment. I may have gotten carried away. Anywho, let's move on to the important stuff.  
**

 **WARNING: Long Authors note ahead, but it's all important.**

 **First off, I have a poll up! It's about this story. You can vote to see if you want this to be a trilogy :D It's on my profile so please vote! You have until October ;)**

 **Secondly, if you happen to be a fan of my other story, "Love makes us a family" then go check out chapter six! I updated it so now there are a little more insights on future chapters :D**

 **Third... Bad news. Uh... the sequel won't be out soon after all. (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AND LET ME EXPLAIN) Ok, it'll be coming out late because it will be based off the book, and I need explanations to make everything cannon. The last book comes out on October so the sequel most likely won't be out until then. However, it may come out sooner. Also, there are several of future stories I want to post beforehand, including many oneshots on "Love makes us a Family"\**

 **However, if you like this story, I guarantee you you will like at least one of these future stories so keep an eye out for them ;D**

 **Stand together: stand alone (ADOPTED)**

 **Not Alone (will most likely be a oneshot. Human AU. Mostly about Jack Frost and Bunnymund)**

 **A Special Promise between Brothers (highly recommended by those Jack and Bunny brother fluff lovers out there ;) )**

 **An ill Spirit (Where Jack gets sick. Not 100% sure about that one though)**

 **Untitled (Yeah... I don't know the name to that one yet. When Jack get's kidnapped and is assumed dead. Modern AU)**

 **Alright, I think I'm done with all the important information. I hope you all forgive me and I hope you keep a look out for these future stories! Until next time flowers! :D**

 **Reviews for Reviews**

 **KitoH: R1: heh... I was hoping for a good plot twist. R2: I'm really sorry about your teacher :( I edited the last chapter so now there's a warning. I still hope you like this story. I'm also sorry that I won't be able to update the sequel soon. The "Special Promise between Brothers" is bound to come out soon and I have a feeling you'll really like it. :)  
**

 **Yellowmiki98: Awww, come on. You loved this whole story. Stay with me now. The sequel is where thing get interesting... also, thanks for your supportive reviews through this whole story. They were all wonderful and kept me going ;)**

 **Kittentje: I do like cookies... the Bunny scene was oddly fun to write. Yes, you will most likely see or at least hear of Pitch in the sequel. (although if ypu want something evil but sweet, keep a lookout for "Not Alone" I'm happy you liked this!**

 **gabriel: (Sorry, this won't let me put in your full username) I'm glad you liked it and will read the sequel. I guess some people did see this ending coming ;)**


	13. AN and Sequel Sneak Peek

Always, No Matter What AN

 **Okay guys, now that the Summer has ended I am officially getting back into writing. Expect all of my stories to be updated by next week or the week after. Sorry if I were a bit absent for a while, I was crazy busy and had a little writers block on some stories.**

 **And Great News! October is very close so the sequel to this story will be coming out soon! And if you have been waiting for some of my newer stories don't worry, they will be out soon also.**

 **Lastly, for this story I will be re-writing some of these chapters mostly because I don't think they have enough details. I feel as if some chapters are a little rushed in, so I'm going it edit it a little to make it a little better. I hope you guys don't mind! Not to much stuff will change.**

 **Now that I think I said everything, I will go on the sequel ,aka "The Game of the Shadow Prince" cool title right? Here is a sneak peek**

* * *

In Antarctica in the darkness of night, a teenager, near adult age struggled against blue ice bonds. Two out of those four bonds were broken leaving his left leg and right hand free. The other two were littered with cracks.

 _Darkness and cold. That's all I've ever felt for a while._

His white shadow streaked hair blew violently as the winds swirled around him in attempt to difficult his struggling. He gritted his sharp teeth as he fought the winds and the bonds

 _My name is Ice Shadowfrost._

Despite the fighting and tiredness, his dark blue eyes still shone with determination and a little bit of madness.

 _I am the Nightmare Prince, son of Pitch Black._

Despite the frigid weather, sweat dropped down his pale grayish skin shining in the moonlight.

 _I have been trapped on this blasted continent for over eight hundred years. Banished by the Guardians of Childhood._

He let out a grunt as he struggled to free his left hand.

 _It's funny to think I had once been one of them. That I once had been part of that so called "family". Not like I had ever cared that much. I don't even remember what I felt towards them._

He used his right arm and left leg to pull against the strength of the bond letting out grunts of pain and clenched his teeth even harder as the cracks slowly expanded over the white enchanted moon stone.

 _They only wanted me for power. The fearlings helped me realize that. As soon as I had joined the other side, they battled me and Father. Father had been defeated again. Soon after, so was I._

He let out a yell of pain when he heard a sickening crack from his wrist. He stopped for just a moment to take a breath and to let the pain stop for just a second _._

 _It was my own fault. I had been reckless. To sure of myself. I didn't think things through. I thought if I could use my old self against them, they would be scarred and have a harder time fighting me. For a moment, it worked. But then the blasted Sandman had snuck up behind me and knocked me out. That was the most mortifying moment of my life._

He panted, took deep breaths, and bit back screams of pain that were begging to come out _._

 _After that, they trapped me in Antartica._

He was getting more frustrated and angry for every second that he was being held by the stupid bonds _._ Taking a deep breath, he braced himself for a powerful push.

 _And then they said they still love me._

With a yell he pushed his left hand harder and more violently then he ever had and a piece of the bond finally broke off.

 _I HATE THEM_

With a scream of pain, he violently pushed his left hand one last time and the bond broke, freeing his hand.

 _THEY FIGHT ME, THEY EMBARRASS ME, AND THEY HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY THEY CARE._

He breathed heavily, sweat pouring down his face as clutched his left hand to his chest, wincing when he moved.

 _I won't make that mistake again. I won't be so careless next time._

His looked at his right foot. The only limb still trapped in a bond. Looking around, his eye caught a nearby piece of dead enchanted moon stone. Slowly reaching over and kicking it closer with his left leg, Ice grabbed it, took a breath, and started pounding the last bond, more cracks appearing with every hit.

 _I will defeat the Guardians one and for all._

With a yell and final hard hit, a piece of the bond broke off, leaving a gap big enough for Ice to slip his foot out. He panted heavily from his efforts, still clutching his left hand close to his chest.

 _It may take a while._

Even though he was sweaty, injured, exhausted, and weak, his eyes were as clear as day, shining with evilness and darkness.

 _But when the time comes, the Guardians will lose._

Letting out a small grunt, the teen stood straight.

 _And the world will cease of Hope, Wonder, Dreams, good Memories, and Fun._

Ice let his eyes wander to the light of the moon, which still had a faint glow despite being covered up by clouds. Slowly, a grin spread across his face, revealing his sharp, pearly white teeth.

 _So Man in Moon, feel free to warn the Guardians that I'm free._

Slowly but steady, he walked off into the darkness, still holding his hand to his chest as he melted in with the shadows.

 _They won't find me until it's time._

Before dissolving completely into the darkness, the teen let out a maniacal laughter. The laugher seemed to go on until there was no trace left of him except a pair of two blue eyes, reflecting off the moonlight. And a few seconds later, they too melted into the darkness.

 _I'll be ready when that day comes._

 _Will your Guardians?_

* * *

 **Hope you like! Until next time Flowers!**


End file.
